1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the stabilization of reaction mixtures produced during the chlorination of phenol and/or chlorophenols into tri-, tetra- and pentachlorophenols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the chlorination of phenol, monochlorophenols and dichlorophenols to produce trichlorophenols, tetrachlorophenols or pentachlorophenol, chlorination mixtures are obtained which are colored and which change upon passage of time. Thus, even during cold storage, an increase in the level of chlorophenoxyphenols and a change in the concentration of certain of the chlorophenols are observed, in particular.
When such chlorination mixtures are distilled, the distillation products also reflect this instability.
In these chlorination mixtures, the present applicants have now determined that the presence of unsaturated cyclic ketones containing a gem-dichloro substituent appears to be the source of the change, or instability, in these mixtures.